


The chemistry of love

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Science, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 21 - food playBasically Drift and Ratchet exploring super fancy poprocks.





	The chemistry of love

**Author's Note:**

> All right. Let's be honest - I loved chemistry in school but I sucked at it... so I will not be the one who can give you a good explanation how this could ever work. But the last reaction? Totally Pop Rocks. And to see how an old guy like Ratchet would react to those I bought them and gave them to my granny. Science at its best. It was great!
> 
> I love these dorks.

"But why?" 

Drift wanted to know, looking down at his servos. Or rather the energon goodies his conjux had placed in them. 

"Those" 

Ratchet poked a yellow jelly coated in a pink glittery powder.

"Those are 'Love Bites'. They were pretty popular way before the war. Someone actually remade them. I nearly walked past them when I realized what they were"

Drift just stared at the small jelly. Contemplating. 

"I never really tried anything like this before the war. Was happy whenever I had enough low grade energon to not offline from starvation... I mean. I _really_ appreciate the gesture but -" 

"I didn't neither" 

Ratchet cut his lover short. 

"They were meant to be shared by lovers -hence the name. They were like _very_ special and so, _very_ expensive. The company producing them went all the way to make them, so that only if two different sources of oral nanites combined, the whole effect of it would show. It was a couple thing. Back then I thought it was stupid and a waste of money..."

Drift now looked up at the medic. It was rather rare that his conjux was so excited about something. Especially something as trivial as food. Candy.

Then it hit him. Even if he would have tried, what he didn't, he won’t have been able to stop the smile that sneaked into his face.

"I'd... be honored" 

The swordsmech finally whispered honestly. Picking up the strange thing with two digits from his other servo, placing it between his lips. 

Ratchet didn't miss a beat. He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Drift's, pushing the jelly into the other's mouth with his tongue. 

Drift answered in pushing it against the medics tongue again, as it started to dissolve out of nowhere. 

The thick gel-like liquid changed its taste from slightly sour to a bittersweet flavor. At the same time it started to warm up, heating the insides of his mouth a few degrees. 

Just as they parted and both of them took their first invent after their shared kiss, the residue from the jelly that still lingered on their tongues started to react at the fresh air and it started to pop. 

Drift froze at first, but as he realized that nothing bad would happen he started chuckling opening his mouth now and then to see if it would still happen. 

Ratchet just stood there, opening and closing his mouth. Looking like he had just seen Primus himself.

"Good that I never tried these when I was younger. I would have ended up wasting all my credits on them" 

That moment their optics met.

"Think the place you got them from delivers?"


End file.
